Sophia Flynn
|gender= Female |age= 10 |height= shorter than Isabella was as a child |nationality= Hispanic-Jewish, Irish |hometown= Danville |parents= Phineas Flynn Isabella Flynn (nee Garcia-Shapiro) |siblings= none |children= Unknown, will most likely eventually have children with Cameron Brown |pets= Franklin the Flamingo |loveinterests= Cameron Brown }} Sophia Ciara Flynn, aged 10, is the only daughter of Phineas and Isabella Flynn. She was born with only one hand, and wears a myoelectric prosthesis until she is ten years old. Sophia loves to sing and dance, as well as follow in her father's footsteps by building crazy contraptions with her cousin and best friend, Roxie Fletcher. She is also the troop leader of Fireside Girls Troop 28710, and earns patches proudly with her friends. Early Life Sophia was born to Phineas and Isabella Flynn on April 5, 20--. She has lived in Danville all her life. She was fitted with her first prosthesis at seven months old. Sophia has never liked wearing it; even with the best of fits, it's uncomfortable. On her first day of kindergarten, she met Cameron Brown and instantly disliked him. Their rivalry increased throughout the day, culminating in Cameron splashing her and covering her in green paint. For payback, she whacked him over the head with her prosthesis (those things are heavy!) and decided to never speak to him as long as she lived. Sophia became a Lil' Spark at the age of six, gradually working her way up to Troop Leader. Present Life Sophia lives in Danville with her parents, on Beech Lane, a few blocks away from where they grew up. During the school year, she attends Freeman Elementary School. She has a pet flamingo named Franklin, who is an OWCA member like the animals before him. Sophia is unaware of this fact, though her parents know about it. She is protective of the bird, but willingly lets other people socialize with him. Summer is Sophia's time to express herself in all areas, and it is the only time she truly has enough time to build things with her cousin and best friend, Roxie. Roxie usually leads in these endeavors, since Sophia isn't exactly skilled at construction, but they still have tons of fun together. As a Fireside Girl, Sophia is an expert. With the guidance of her mother, she leads her troop wisely and safely. Her troop members are named Camille Banks, Zoey Gebreselassie, Paige Martinez, Allie Rai, Mia Romano, and Morgan Romano, and the seven girls share a unique bond that only comes with patch-earning. Personality Words to describe Sophia Flynn would be "sweet, passionate, excitable, and deeply creative". Sophia is generally a cheerful person, but can be withdrawn and introverted at times. Her prosthesis is a large point of contention in her life, and she is unsure whether she should hide it or hide herself with it. She is always eager to help others; in fact, this is when she is most outgoing and happy. In a time of crisis she can take charge and is able to bark out orders with out breaking a sweat. Sophia usually has endless patience, but all traces of it disappear around Cameron Brown. With him, she is annoyed to even have to say two words to him, and therefore is pretty angry about it when it has to happen. Her temper flares around him and him alone - until he saves her life (Sophia and the Werebear). Physical Appearance Sophia has short bright red hair, with slight darker red streaks, which she almost always wears in two low ponytails, one on each side of her head. She has her mother's dark blue oval-shaped eyes. She wears a shirt with alternating light and dark pink stripes, a denim skirt with a dark pink belt, and dark pink ballet flats. She never wears socks; she hates the way they feel on her feet. As a Fireside Girl, she wears a similar outfit: instead of pink stripes, her shirt has orange stripes, her skirt is brown, her belt and shoes are red, and she wears her mother's orange beret with the red bow. Her accomplishment sash is pale yellow. Her pajamas are a simple pink nightgown with a heart and pink fuzzy slippers. Relationships Roxie Fletcher Roxie is Sophia's "bestest friend in the whole wide universe". Though Roxie is two years older, they are roughly the same in maturity level, and therefore can talk about any number of subjects. During the summer, they build things together, daydream, tease each other, and generally act like preteen girls. Sophia and Roxie share their deepest secrets with each other, secrets they never tell anyone else. Though Sophia is much more of a girly girl than Roxie could ever be, Roxie is strangely the one with the interest in matchmaking. She is determined to pair Sophia up with Cameron Brown, even though they only go from hating each others' guts to being awkward friends. Cameron Brown Ever since they were young children, Sophia and Cameron have disliked each other. This has been generally problematic, considering their mothers (Isabella & Adyson) are best friends, and Cameron lives three doors down from the Flynns. They regard each other as exact opposites, and have agreed to disagree, basically. When Cameron is forced to attend Troop 28710's annual camping trip on Mount Sigma, he does nothing but irritate Sophia (and everyone else in the process). But throughout the course of the week, they find they do have one thing in common - cloud-watching. Apparently, it's enough of a link for Cameron to save Sophia's life, throwing himself in front of her and yelling at the giant Werebear, a mythical creature that lives on Mount Sigma. After the events of the camping trip, they formally apologize to one another and decide to forget the past (Sophia and the Werebear). Their friendship is solidified when Sophia decides she's going to live handless while her parents are away in Paris for a week. He stands up for her when the other kids give her funny looks, and Roxie even convinces him to flirt a little bit by hiding her prosthesis, then giving it back to her (Help the Handless). He joins Sophia and Roxie with their daily activities, usually dragging Jimmy Van Stomm along with him. Zoey Gebreselassie Zoey is Sophia's right-hand Fireside Girl and a leader in her own right. Besides Roxie, she is Sophia's best friend. They enjoy daydreaming together, about boys and life and what to do when they grow up. She's generally more level-headed than Roxie, which gives balance to Sophia's life. Jimmy Van Stomm Sophia is friends with Jimmy. He has a semi-stalkerish crush on her, which she isn't really aware of. Jimmy's mother (Milly) was Sophia's third grade teacher. Fireside Girls The troop is always ready for action, willing and able to help out whenever necessary. They all know about Sophia's hand, and have never given it a second thought: to them, she's Sophia Flynn, fearless and awesome. They respect her, but joke around with her as well. Skills and Abilities Sophia is very talented. She is a wonderful singer, singing mostly musical theatre, and a skilled dancer. These two abilities are her pride and joy; they are what she does best. She is also a great cook, and she loves to bake cookies and cakes. Sophia likes building crazy contraptions with Roxie, though she usually is not really a leader in these endeavors. Like her mother before her, she has a catchphrase; hers is "How's it goin'?". She usually only says it to Cameron when he shows up at her house. She lets Roxie use it sometimes, but she never lets anyone use it to purposely make fun of it. Background Information * Sophia's favorite food is sushi, and her favorite drink is chocolate milk. * She has no eyebrows, a trait she acquired from her mother. * Sophia's pet flamingo is named Franklin. * She is one quarter Mexican, one quarter Jewish, and half Irish. * Her middle name, Ciara, is Gaelic and means "night" or "black". * Sophia's favorite color is pink. Category:Phineas's Kids Category:Fireside Girls Category:Troop Leaders